1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a memory device and a method of manufacturing the memory device. Other example embodiments relate to a memory device retaining its data even when no power is being supplied and a method of manufacturing the memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a plan view illustrating a conventional memory device. Referring to FIG. 1, a common source line 1 may be formed to electrically connect a plurality of source regions 2. A source contact 3 may be formed between the source regions 2. Because the source contact 3 is formed between the source regions 2, a control gate 4 having a curved shape may be employed to obtain a spacer (not shown) where the source contact 3 is formed.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, reducing the size of a source region 2 may be difficult. The source contact 3 may be formed between the source regions 2. A coupling effect due to an asymmetry may be generated between the control gates 4 having the curved shapes.
To overcome the above problems, a method of forming a depletion transistor has been invented. N-typed impurities may be implanted into a surface portion of the channel region to form the depletion transistor. An additional photolithography process for forming an ion implantation mask may be required for forming the depletion transistor.